Maui Sunset
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: Vacation time for Ichigo and Orihime. Enjoying some much needed time off in the lush, tropical surrounding of Maui. What will paradise have in store for the couple. WARNING: lemon inside not meant to be read by minors


**Long time no fic my friends. It's been ages since I posted anything on here. College has put my writing on the back burner. I have a few days off before the next semester begins, so I'm gonna throw a bone at ya. Enjoy my pretties...Beth**

Orihime and Ichigo had been looking forward to their vacation on Maui from the moment they booked the trip. And now, just two days removed from Karakura, they were completely intoxicated by the island's charms. The sun had been hot, the air fragrant, the water warm. Their Sunday morning had consisted of a long run, a little snorkeling, and catching some rays on the beach. Lunch had been excellent: an Hawaiian version of shrimp noodles for Ichigo, a similarly prepared , but odd concoction of noodles and red bean paste for Orihime. In the afternoon they'd taken a leisurely drive in their rental car, played a set of tennis, and soaked in a hot Jacuzzi. And now, at around 6:30 in the evening, they were relaxing in their hotel suite, listening to some classical music. "You think we should start getting dressed to go out for dinner?" Ichigo asked. "I'm in no hurry," Orihime replied, putting down her sake and starting toward him.

Ichigo took a sip from his tea as he watched Orihime approach. Her skin glowed from the sun, her red hair shone brightly. Ichigo enjoyed the view, taking in her luscious breasts, unencumbered by a bra or even a bikini top, under her white t-shirt. He loved the way her bikini bottom was cut high on her hips, then dove down into the lovely "V" between her firm thighs. This look was almost as nice as when she just wore that very sexy silk teddy of hers. And God, he thought, has she got the most fantastic chest in the world, or what? Orihime took his hand, and kissed it, then sucked his middle finger into her mouth. Gently releasing it, she began kissing her way up his arm, mixing in playful little licks. "Hmm, you taste better than raspberries," Orihime said. She planted her lips fully on his, and kissed him deeply. Ichigo returned the kiss, hard, their tongues playing a game of tag. He traced his tongue across her teeth.

Orihime loved the way Ichigo kissed her. Actually, she loved everything he did to her. In her opinion, theirs had been almost a magical relationship from the start. Sure, there was a physical attraction. He was a terrific looking guy, gorgeous brown eyes, and he had the absolute best chest she'd ever seen. And did he ever look great wearing his jeans. But it was so much more than that - they had such a wonderful spiritual connection. And now, to be away together in this magical place... well, it was a dream come true. Orihime really wanted to make it even more fantastic. She pressed herself against Ichigo, and felt his already erect penis against her belly. She straddled his leg, and pressed herself against his (other) hard muscle.

After a moment, Orihime said, "Come on." Then she reached into Ichigo's trunks, pulled out his rigid manhood, and used it like a leash to lead him toward the sliding glass door. "That's a very effective method for getting me to follow you," Ichigo said, "though I do feel a little like the pet cat. And by the way, where are we going?" "To watch the sunset," Orihime replied. "Umm, outside?" Ichigo said, concerned about getting arrested on an indecent exposure charge. "Don't worry, no one can see into our balcony," she responded. "It's totally private out there. In fact, let's make this easier." And with that, she pulled Ichigo's trunks right off. "All right," Ichigo responded, "private is as private does." And with that, he pulled her tiny bikini bottom off.

* * *

The two of them, wearing just t-shirts, moved out onto the balcony. The sun was rapidly falling into the blue Pacific, a smattering of clouds in the western sky glowing bright red and orange. Orihime motioned Ichigo to take a seat on the lounge chair, which he did, his manhood sticking up toward the colorful sky. Then she nestled herself back against him, rubbing him with her bare butt as made herself comfortable.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, and they sat for a moment, just enjoying the view. Not to mention holding each other. Ichigo began to kiss Orihime's neck, then traced a line with his tongue up to her ear. He licked around it, finally placing his tongue into the hole. Orihime moaned, closed her gray eyes, and pushed herself back against him even more.

Ichigo snaked his right hand under Orihime's shirt, and began to fondle one of her breasts. The nipple was already hard, and he gently rubbed it between his fingers. He dragged his hand over this firm mound, across to the other breast, and fondled it the same way. The sun was now hanging just over the water, mere minutes from disappearing.

Orihime pushed forward slightly, making some room for her to sneak her hand back and grasp Ichigo's rigid penis. As she rubbed up and down his stiffness, Ichigo slid his left hand up under Orihime's shirt, and used it to take over fondling her breasts. Then his right hand began a slow descent over her belly and down into her pubic hair. Orihime pushed forward into his hand, and spread her legs wider apart. Ichigo slid a finger into her crevice, and gently moved it down toward her vagina. He dipped it into her opening, which was already sopping, and drew out some of her moisture. With his finger now lubricated, Ichigo began to gently draw it up and down across her clitoris. Little tingles of pleasure coursed through Orihime with every pass. She gripped harder on Ichigo, continuing to pump him. The sky was glowing a brilliant rose color.

Orihime was beginning to breathe harder, and rock her pelvis. Ichigo began to alternate his stimulation, between tickling her clitoris and plunging a finger into her vagina. Her hand worked even faster on Ichigo. She was so wet, so hot. So ready. The sun was now just a tiny line of yellow above the sea.

Orihime twisted around - she had to get Ichigo her mouth. She drove her mouth over his tower, sucking as hard as she could. It was partly to get him wet, but mostly because she just loved to feel his member in her mouth. "Hey, both you and the sun are going down," Ichigo said breathlessly. Not wanting to lose contact, but needing to express her opinion about his joke, Orihime reached up and gave a handful of Ichigo's red hair a yank. She made up for it by running her tongue up and down the length of his shaft a few times, then finally looked up at him. "You ready, funny man?" Orihime said. Ichigo nodded. Orihime turned back to face the setting sun, and Ichigo pushed her up off the lounge. Orihime then spread her legs, and, supported by Ichigo, lowered herself until the tip of his penis was nestled ever so lightly, just touching her wet, engorged lips. It was torture for them both, a torture neither of them wanted to end. With a deep breath, Ichigo just let her go, and she slid all the way down his pole in one smooth movement. "Oooh," she moaned. Or was it him?

Ichigo held her down on him for a moment, needing a second to get control of himself. Then slowly, he began to lift her up and down. Just a little at first, very deliberately. The sun was down now, the sky glowing a brilliant red. The wind had picked up slightly, the palm trees rustling.

Orihime licked her finger, then gave her clitoris a few quick massages. Ichigo pushed her up more with each stroke, and held her up, his erection barely inside her warm wetness. Then he would let her slide all the way down his pole once more. Slowly, stroke after stroke, their passion built. At the height of each stroke, Orihime's muscles would tense, squeezing Ichigo, imploring him not to pull out. And then he would let her slide down once more. Each time Orihime felt like he went in a little deeper. Stroke after stroke. She ached for him to fill her all the way up, like his hardness extended even into her chest.

Orihime's breathing grew more rapid. Her moans became more pronounced. One more stroke. Then another stroke. Faster now. Ichigo was completely coated with Orihime's secretions. Her body began to shake. Ichigo's face contorted as he fought to hold off... And then the deep grunting from Orihime that told Ichigo she was there. She was about to orgasm. Now he could let it go, too. Ichigo's arms held her tight, his penis as far in as it could possibly be... And with a final grunt, Orihime lost control, shuddering into her orgasm. Ichigo let it go, too, shooting deep, deep within her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them both. Ichigo felt like it would never stop. Orihime hoped it never would. And then, finally, the contractions subsided. They fell back against the lounge chair, spent, but still connected.

The sky was finally dark. Another great day on Maui had come to an end. But the night was just beginning. 


End file.
